The Dinner Party
The Dinner Party is the fifteenth episode of the Second Season and the thirty-seventh episode in the series overall. Summary thumb|303px|right|The Dinner Party Promo STEFAN TELLS ELENA ABOUT HIS DARKEST DAYS - tells about a dark time in his history and the surprising person whose influence changed everything, and how he's a "ripper". After getting the truth out of Luka, Jonas makes his feelings clear to and . Trying to catch off-guard, arranges a dinner party for him with , , and Andie, but last-minute information throws Damon's plan into chaos. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Bryton James as Luka Martin * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * David Anders as John Gilbert Guest Cast * Joe Knezevich as Jonathan Gilbert * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star Co-Starring * Daniel Thomas May as Thomas Fell * Kelly Finley as Honoria Fell * Carissa Capobianco as Girl #1 * Valee Gallant as Girl #2 Trivia *Antagonist: Elijah Mikaelson. *This episode had 3.07 million viewers in the USA. *It is the sixth flashback episode. *Tyler does not appear in this episode, the beginning of a 4-episode absence for his character exactly like Bonnie during Season One. *This is first episode of Season Two where Caroline doesn't appear. Matt doesn't appear in this episode either. *John 's claim about the white ash wood killing an Original proved to be correct, but only as long as the dagger stays temporarily in Elijah's heart. *Jonas takes away Bonnie's powers in this episode. *Following Elijah 's 'death', Katherine finally escapes the tomb after being there for 8 episodes. **This indicates when an Original is daggered, their compulsion is lifted. *Foreshadowing: Katherine tells Damon that "killing an Original is a suicide mission". It turns out it really is - if a vampire daggers an original, that vampire would die. *Foreshadowing: When they find the moonstone on Elijah 's body, Damon calls it the "moonstone bar of soap", indicating its future hiding place in Damon's soap tray. *After hearing that Jules and Tyler left, Damon says the "werewolf chapter" ended. This is the name given to the episodes 8-14. **This is the first episode of the third and final chapter in Season 2, The Klaus/Curse Chapter. *Elijah is 'killed' with a silver dagger and white oak ash on-screen for the first time. Cultural References *Damon says he will "dot his t's". The full expression is "Dot my i's and cross my t's" and it means that one should check all the details, no matter how small. Just as he botched the expression, Damon did not check all the details because he did not know that wielding the blade would be fatal for a vampire. *"Guess who is coming for dinner" is a 1967 movie about a young woman introducing her family to her high educated and well mannered black fiance. The events of the movie also take place during a dinner party. *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe - is a fantasy novel for children by C. S. Lewis. Quotes :Elijah: "I need to find Elena. Now." :Elena: "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." :Elijah: "Stefan won't let you die." :Elena: "No he won't; he'll feed me his blood to heal me, then I'll kill myself and become a vampire just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before. Promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love even if they've harmed you." :Elijah: "I`m sorry, Elena. I`m going to have to call your bluff." Elena stabs herself :Elijah: "NO!" :Elijah: "Yes, yes you can have your deal. Let me heal you." :Elena: "Give me your word." :Elijah: "I give you my word." Elena exits the house and heads to Elijah. He hugs her, but she daggers him. :Lexi: "Because once you can hurt, you can love. Love, Stefan. That's the point." :Elijah: "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect?" :Alaric: "So is Jenna." :Elijah: "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up." :Alaric: "Right." :Damon: "There's no such thing as a bad idea. Only poorly executed, awesome ones." :Elena: "He described you as a monster." :Stefan: "That's what I was." :Stefan: "Elena, you’ve agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century." :Elena: "You would know." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 2x15 - The Dinner Party|Promo Pictures Dp001.jpg|Jenna,Alaric and Elijah near Fell property Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric talking about Jenna Dp003.jpg|Damon saw girl bitten by Stefan(1864) Dp004.jpg|Alaric and Damon talking about their friendship Dp005.jpg|Damon saw that Elijah's gone Dp006.jpg|Alaric Dp007.jpg|Jonas and Luka talking(it's deleted scene) Dp008.jpg|Stefan and Damon Dp009.jpg|Stefan and Damon talking Dp010.jpg|Elijah came to Jonas Dp011.jpg|Luka Dp012.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp013.jpg|Stefan(1864) Dp014.jpg|BTS Image(1864) normal_VD215a_0199b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0174b.jpg|Lexi(1864) normal_VD215a_0141b.jpg|Lexi telling Stefan about good vampire parts normal_VD215a_0169b.jpg|Lexi and Stefan talking dinner party.jpg Vampire-Diaries-Stefan-Dinner_320.jpg|thumb 041211-2.jpg|thumb 1040323_dbbd6db4-a679-4b14-b595-05ead9c86545-12.jpg|thumb 00609830619.jpg|thumb Bscap0091.jpg|thumb Bscap00141.jpg|thumb File:Lexi2.jpg|thumb The-vampire-diaries-2x15-the-dinner-party-stefan-salvatore-cap.jpg Jennaalaric215.jpg Elijah215.jpg See also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes